Sly Cooper growing up
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: Ever wondered what exactly went on in Sly's life before he became the cunning and devious master thief he is today? Well read and find out what happened when Sly was sent to the orphanage and met his two best friends who would also become his trusted crew.
1. The worst birthday ever

**Hey everybody, Storyus Raccoonus here with my next story which is pretty much just Sly's life at the orphanage with Bentley and Murray before he became the cunning master theief he is today.**

**It was a special night for the Couple Conner and Kathryn Cooper becuase today was the eighth birthday of their son Sly meaning on that night he would inherit his families ancient book, the thievius raccoonus, a book that has been passed down the cooper family for generations and instructions written by his ancestors themselves on how to become a master thief.**

**Sly was currently with his dad in his parent's room barely able to contain his excitement as his dad removed one of the family portraits from the wall revealing a safe. When Conner opened the door revealing the thievius raccoonus. As his dad took the book out of the safe he said "Sly, as you know your next in line to continue our familie's thieving legacy, well this book is gonna teach you everything you need to know in order to do just that, promise you'll make me proud son." **

**"I promise dad, I'm gonna be the best master theif I can be." Sly said with a large amount of determination in his voice that Conner simply chuckled at. When Sly was about to take the book out of his dad's hands however Kthryn suddenly ran in panting whilst a banging at the front door could be heard. Conner's eyes widened in concern and Sly's in confusion until Kathryn said, "Conner *pant* they're at the front door!" "Kathryn calm down! Who's at the front door?" Conner asked while gripping Kathryn by the shoulders trying to get her to calm herself. What she said made his blood run cold, "The fiendish five." In an instant Conner ran to Sly and told him to get in the closet all while sly was starting to get a worried look on his face, "Dad whats going on?" Sly asked as his dad quickly placed the thievius raccoonus back in the safe and quicky grabbed his cane, a brown staff with a gold part that resembled a letter C, and placed it in the closet with Sly.**

**Conner didn't reply at first but just kissed him on the forehead and said " Your mum and I love you son, don't you ever forget that." That was the last thing Conner said before he closed the door and the next thing Sly heard was the front door crashing down and what sounded like five people running up the stairs whilst Conner stood prepared to protect his family even if it meant risking his own life.**

**"Clockwerk! What do you want!?" Conner yelled with anger at the for bursting into his home. The next voice Sly heard chilled him to his very core simply by how robotic it sounded, "I want that book Cooper!" The voice yelled as the five intruders lunged at his parents. The closet door was lef ajar so Sly ended up seeing the whole horrifying thing, the person that seemed to be a bull dog with way too much muscle grabbed Kathryn and slamed her into the wall and the sound of her skull cracking could be heard and she was dead instantly.**

**"Kathryn!" Conner screamed as he tried to run to his wifes side before he was stopped by the strange owl, "Where is the book Cooper?" he asked with a look of pure evil spread across his face and Conner replied with "I'd rather die than let you get your hands on it!" the owl simply chuckled and said "That can be arranged Cooper, Muggshot you know what to do."**

**With that said the bull dog started throwing punches at Conner left and right and he wasn't fast enough to dodge them and right when he drew back for what would surely be the final blow the owl stepped in front of him "Stop Muggshot, I want to have the pleasure of ending this pathetic fools life." The owl said as he turned around and grabbed Conner with his talons and started slowy tightening his grip, casuing a sound that was surely the sound of Conners ribs cracking causing Sly to look away in fear. When that was done the owl known as Clockwerk dropped Conner to the floor as he was wheezing with every breath he took.**

**When Clockwerk was sure Conner wouldnt be getting back up he ordered the other three members of his group, a frog, an alligator wearing some strange looking voodoo clothes and a panda wearing a strange red pair of pants with fire on them to look where ever the book could be. The next thing Sly heard from inside the closet was the sound of things being knocked over and stuff being pulled off the wall as they tried to find the sacred book. Sly then heard the safe opening and heard a voice with a British accent say "I found the book!" when Sly tried to get a better look through the small crack in the door and saw to his horror that the frog was holding the thievius raccoonus. When Sly thought it couldn't get any worse the five strangers opened the book and started ripping the pages out causing Sly to winch every time he heard it.**

**When Sly thought they were about to leave the door suddenly flung open and he was face to face with the voodoo alligator and he had a knife held to his throat, "Lets kill this child now and get it over with!" And right when she was about to do the deed the owl stopped her as well saying "No Mz Ruby, let the child live, without his families precious book he will never be able to come after us." The alligator simply grumbled and dropped Sly to the floor as they all left with pieces of what rightfully belonged to his family leaving just the empty binding.**

**"Dad!" Sly yelled as he ran up to his dad slumped against the wall. "Sly, Im not going to make it, i want you to promise me something, promise you'll get the theivius raccoonus back someday." Conner told his son with a great amount of difficulty and Sly replied with teary eyes when he heard his father say this , "I promise dad." With his last dying breath Conner said "I love you Sly." Then like his wife Conner was gone, leaving Sly completely alone.**

**Sly was so upset he just hugged his dads body and didn't hear the sound of the police sirens outside the house.**

**So yeah thats the end of chapter 1. please let me know what you think in the reviews and i try and get another chapter up soon if you weant me to and possibly let me know if this sounds a bit dark and I'll try to tone it down a bit . for now though, Storyus Raccoonus out. **


	2. Help arrives too late

**Hey Storyus Raccoonus here with my next chapter of growing up, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:Sly cooper belongs to sucker punch and sanzaru not me**

Inspector Diego Fox was working late at interpol once again trying to find any information on the where abouts of Conner Cooper when he was told by the chief to investigate a house when the neighbours called 911 saying that they could hear screaming and banging coming from the house not knowing that it was already too late for anyone to intervene.

Diego and his team arrived at the address and it was clear that someone had forced their way into the house. Diego ordered his men to look for any clues as to what happenned while he checked the second floor, when he was about to check another room he heard what sounded like a child sobbing coming from the room at the end of the hallway. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" When he didn't get a reply he slowly turned the doorknob and opened it with his shock pistol at the ready and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There was a man slumped against the wall along with a woman and a child clutching his arm openly sobbing and he didn't seem to have noticed him yet. When taking a closer look Diego realised to his shock that the person was actually Conner Cooper but he didn't yet know who the child and woman were. Now that Diego thought about it though he had always heard rumors at work saying that the reason Cooper didn't steal as much as he used to was because had gotten married and had a child and he didn't want to risk not being there for them, but Diego always just struck that off as false but it looked like it was true.

Finally Sly noticed the police inspectors presence and asked "Who are you?" The spanish fox replied "I'm inspector Diego fox, I was sent here to investigate what happenned, do you have any information?" Diego knew it was stupid to be aking this considering what he has probably been through but if he wanted some information he didn't have a choice. Sly just told him everything that happenned before they arrived. Diego then noticed that Sly was holding his father's cane in his hands and quietly said "Kid, I'm afraid we'll have to take that cane as evidence." When the fox placed his hands on the cane however Sly started screaming and pulled it back which got the attention of Diego's colleagues downstairs and rushed up to see if anything was wrong.

Diego just gave up and tried to do something else. "Sly, do you have any other family that can take care of you?" Diego asked, Sly simply shook his head and Diego sighed and decided they would just have to bring him to the station until they could decide what to do with him. "Sly you'll have to come down to the police station so we can figure out what to do with you. If theyre's anything you want to bring with you just get it quickly and we can go." Sly just nodded and took his dad's cane, his dad's blue hat, his pipe, his mask, and whilst Diego wasn't looking he put the binding from the thievius raccoonus in his backpack and followed the police out of the house and into the police car.

1 hour later

Sly was taken to the police station sleeping on the couch in inspector fox's office seeing as how they had kept him up all night trying to get any useful information. Meanwhile the policeman himself was on the phone with the person in charge of the town orphanage to see if she would be able to take Sly in, "Miss puffin, I know this is short notice but this child has just lost his parents and he doesn't have anyone to take care of him." Diego said quietly so he wouldn't wake Sly up. "oh thanks miss Puffin that's great, someone will probably bring him to you by tomorrow afternoon, thank you, bye." Diego looked at Sly's sleeping form and thought "(sigh) Hopefully you'll get adopted by a family that won't expect you to become a thief and ruin your life kid." Sly just yawned and turned in his sleep while Diego spent the night in his office to keep him company.

**Okay guys and gals, thats it for chapter 2 and i will try to get the next chapter up in maybe a week or so. Also hopefully sly will probably meet bentley and murray in the very next chapter, for now though, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	3. The start of something big

**Hey guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 3 of growing up which I certainly started on quicker than I expected, hope you enjoy ;).**

Sly was outside MissPuffins**' **at the happy campers orphanage. The reason he was told to wait outside was because Inspector Fox was talking with Miss Puffin about God knows what because Sly didn't hear, instead he just sat in the chair clutching his cane so hard that if he wasn't wearing gloves you would be able to see his knuckles turn white and he looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Sly just couldn't believe how quickly things had gone downhill, one minute he was with his mum and dad celebrating what was supposed to be his best birthday ever because he would finally get the chance to make his ancestors proud then suddenly less than a few days later his parents were both dead, he was being dumped at an orphanage and his house was being classed as a crime scene. Before Sly could contemplate things any further Miss puffin and Inspector Fox walked out of the office. "Sly Miss puffin's going to show you where you'll be sleeping and the chief at interpol has ordered me to come regularly to check on you oaky? " Diego informed Sly, Sly didn't reply but just gave a small nod. As Diego was leaving Miss puffin turned back to Sly and said "Well Mr Cooper, it looks like you'll be sharing a room with Bentley and Murray and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to show you around the orphanage." Miss Puffin took Sly's hand to lead him to his room while he was still sniffling and still had some tears trickling down his face.

When Miss Puffin opened the door to the room the first thing Sly saw was a pink hippo and a small turtle that both looked about 2 years older than Sly. The hippo was wearing a blue shirt that looked a little too small for him and the turtle was wearing a red bow tie and had a pair of glasses with lenses so thick Sly couldn't see his eyes behind them. "Bentley, Murray, this is Sly Cooper and he'll be rooming with you." After Miss Puffin left Sly walked over to the empty bed without making eye contact with the other two boys. When Sly was done putting his stuff away Sly took his dad's cap and placed it on his head, it was a bit big for his head so it drooped over his eyes. Sly still wanted to be alone for a while so he just grabbed his cane by the hook and dragged it along the floor as he walked out the door without a single word.

Bentley and Murray couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. This Sly Cooper kid had just unpacked and walked out the door without as much as a heyho all while having an extremely sad look on his face and what with the fact that he'd been sent to an orphanage they guessed he had a pretty acceptable reason.

"Boy that kid must have had it pretty rough hu Bentley?" Murray questioned finally breaking the akward silence between the two. What he didn't realise was that the main thing that got Bentley curious was the kids last name, "Cooper, where have i heard that name before?" And then all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Murray that kid's from a family of thieves, I knew the name Cooper was familiar to me somehow" Murray didn't understand what he was talking about at first but then he remembered about a year ago they had learned at school that the Cooper clan was the most successful family of thieves in history spanning all the way back to egyptian times. Bentley and Murray were left slack jawed as they realised that with a kid from a family of thieves things were suddenly going to get a heck of a lot more interesting around here.

**Back with Sly**

Sly was just dragging his cane around and if any of the other orphans asked if he wanted to play he would just shake his head and continue walking, he was just hoping that no bullies at the orphanage would feel like torturing him at the moment, unfortunately for him though, luck wasn't on his side becuase the orphanages bullies Jacob, a 10 year old tiger, and Sandra, an 11 year old squirrel. Both of them noticed Sly walking around and decided it would be fun to intimidate the new kid, the two kids walked right into Sly's path saying "Well, looks like Miss Puffin brought in some new meat." with evil smirks spread across their faces. "I wonder if this kid has anything that we could sell for a few good francs." The two kids then noticed Sly's cane behind him and started grinning while slowly moving toward him, right when Sly was about to run the tiger grabbed him by his shirt and the squirrel yanked his cane out of his hands and started checking it over to see how much it could be worth when Sly tried to grab the cane back the tiger just dropped him and they both ran off. Sly didn't go after them thinking they were too fast for him to catch up so he just ran back to the dorm room and crying. When Sly burst through the door Benley and Murray jumped and then got confused when the kid ran to his bed and started sobbing into his pillow. Murray decided to see if he could figure out what was rong so he walked over to him and shook his shoulder saying "Hey Sly, what's wrong?" Sly just looked up at the hippo and cried "That stupid tiger and squirrel just stole my cane!" before sobbing again.

"Jacob and Sandra." Murray said with a sigh. He decided this kid had robably been through enough as it is and shouldn't have to put up with those two idiots right now so he walked out of the room while Bentley did his best to comfort Sly. Murray found the two of them carrying the cane around with them laughing and Murrays blood started to boil at this. "Hey guys, where did you get that thing?" asked Murray as both of the kids eyes widened when they heard his voice. "Oh hi Murray, we just found this when we were walking around." Jacob said with a nervous laugh considering Murray was one of the biggest kids in the orphanage and they were starting to worry when they saw Murray wasn't buying it. "Oh yeah? Then why exactly is the new kid saying that you stole it from him!?" Murray asked with an angry expression and the two kids were so scared they just dropped the cane and ran. As soon as that was over Murray picked the cane up and headed back inside to return it to Sly. When he walked into the dorm room he saw that Sly had stopped crying and his face lit up like a christmas tree when he saw the cane in Murray's hand. "Thank you, thank you thank you Murray!" Sly was so happy he didn't realise that maybe his grip on Murray was just a little too tight and as soon as he let go Murray was practically weasing.

Bentley was just examining the cane from afar completely fascinated by the design and the material the hook was made out of. "Why do you care so much about this cane anyway?" Bentley asked out of the blue which caused Sly to stop smiling and to start tearing up again, "It used to belong to my dad." Sly answered as Bentley immediately wnet wide eyed and started apoligising over and over for reminding him. "No, it's okay, you don't have anything to apologise for." Sly said while managing a small smile again. Sly got curious and said to Bentley and Murray "How did you guys endup here?" Bentley was the first to reply, "I got left here when i was still an egg." Murray then added in" My parents died in a car crash a few years back." Sly thought Bentley was lucky he didn't know his parents seeing as how that didn't mean he had to go through the grief of losing them.

The three of them just spent the day talking not knowing this would be the start of something big.

**Alright guys and gals that's it for this chapter join me next time when we see what kind of stuff happens at Hppy camper orphanage now that Sly's there, until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out. **


	4. Reminiscing and first heist plans

**How's it going guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 4 of growing up. Also in response to your question lionkingfactsguy2 no Sly won't meet young Carmelita because I'm saving their meeting for another time so sorry if that's what you were hoping for. **

It was night time at Happy Campers Orphanage on the same day Sly had arrived and all the kids were in bed sleeping peacefully, all except for Sly himself who was tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep clutching his cane closely to his chest as sweat dripped from his face out of pure fear because of the nightmare he was having.

*Sly's dream*

Sly found himself in the closet at his home on the night his parents died and found himself reliving all the horrific memories from that fateful night. However when it came to the part where Sly was found and Clockwerk said to let him live things acted out differently.

Sly once again had the knife held to his throat but Mz Ruby dropped him to the floor when she saw Clockwerk approaching them. The mechanical monstrosity simply looked down at the raccoon that was quivering and whimpering on the floor in fear and chuckled. "Once your disposed of my goal will finally be complete Cooper." The owl said darkly as he brought his talons down on Sly.

*Real world*

Sly suddenly shot up in his bed with a scream in a cold sweat. When he looked out the window he saw that it was still night time and when he looked around the room he saw that Bentley and Murray were still sleeping. On that night Sly made a promise to himself, no matter how long it took he was going to find every last member of the fiendish five, get back what was rightfully his and make them _**pay**_ for what they did. That was the last thing he said before he went back to sleep.

When Sly woke up again he saw that it was now morning and he saw that Bentley and Murray were getting dressed. "What are you guys doing up so early?" Sly asked when he saw how early it was, it didn't seem like the other kids would be up for like another hour. "Sorry we woke you Sly but if you want to get anything good at breakfast here you have to get up early." Bentley replied in his usual nasally voice as he pulled on a sweater vest. Sly decided there wasn't really much point in going back to bed for just another hour so he decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day, getting out of bed he walked over to his drawer and pulled out a yellow polo shirt and placed a blue sweater over it and put on a blue pair of sneakers. Finally he took his dad's cap from beside the bed and placed it on his head and the three headed down to the kitchen for what would hopefully be a peaceful morning. An hour later Sly, Bentley and Murray were all sat outside the orhanage on the swing set while the other kids were just waking up as Sly took a small picture out of his pocket. It was taken about two hours after he was born and Conner was standing next to Kathryn's hospital bed smiling as she lovingly cradled a bundle of blankets with a ringed raccoon tail sticking out of the back. As he remembered how his parents always talked about how important that day was to both of them he let a small but easily noticable tear fall down his face. Bentley noticed Sly crying and asked in concern "Sly, what's wrong?" Sly turned towards him and said "Just thinking about my parents."

"What were they like?" Murray asked with a curious expression. Sly looked confused as he looked to Murray and said "What do you mean?" "What were your mum and dad like?" Murray repeated as he rolled his hand in one direction to try and get Sly to keep the topic going and Sly decided it couldn't hurt to talk about the people that had managed to make his life as enjoyable as it was so he just started telling Bentley and Murray about why he thought his parents were such great people, he told them about how when ever he had a nightmare his dad would rush in and comfort him enougth that he would be able to get back to sleep and how his mum was like a master when it came to baking and when he described the stuff his mum was capable of making Murray was practically drooling so much it was a miracle he didn't end up causing a flood. Sly also told the two about how his dad had become one of if not the most wanted thief in the world after stealing the world's largest diamond from a museum with probably one of the most advanced security systems ever built. He was so good that no one at interpol had ever even come close to catching him, not even the officers that had caught every single criminal that they were assigned to and when Sly looked over at Bentley he saw it looked like his jaw was about to hit the floor.

"How on earth did he manage to get away with stuff like that!?" Bentley almost screamed when he said this. Sly decided he could trust them enough to tell them about the Cooper clans source of greatness. "Well, you know how when your good at something they say you learned every trick in the book?" Sly asked cautiously and Bentley said "Yeah." with a confused look in his eyes. "Well that's kind of true for my family." Sly said with a nervous smile and laugh. Both Murray and Bentley had looks on their faces that just screamed,What?. Sly decided that it would be easier to just show them so he got up off the swing set and told them to follow him. When the three got back to their room Sly reached under the bed and pulled out the binding from the thievius raccoonus and showed it to his friends. "What's that thing?" Bentley asked as he examined the binding carefully. "It's what's left of the thievius raccoonus." Sly explained with a quick sigh following shortly after. Murray wore a confused expression as he asked "The whatius whatus?" "The thievius raccoonus, this book was written in by all of my ancestors starting with my egyptian ancestor Slytunkhamen and every member ever since has written a move in it for future Coopers to use, until now at least."

"Where are all the pages?" Bentley asked once he realised that the binding was completely empty. Sly knew they would ask this and replied "The fiendish five ripped them all out and stole them when they broke into my house. I promised to myself last night that I was going to get it back some day." Sly said with a sudden serious tone in his voice. "I want to come with you." Murray said completely out of the blue causing Sly to whip his head up so quickly it was suprising he didn't end up getting whiplash and dropped the binding to the floor. "What!?" Sly asked completely baffled at the offer his friend had just made. "I want to help too." Bentley added adding even more confusion to the situation. "No way guys!" Sly instantly replied in the stubborn way his parents knew him well for. Sly was not, repeat not going to let them come with him someday knowing full well that the fiendish five were five of the most dangerous criminals in the world. "Well why not Sly? We want to help you." Murray said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Sly knew they probably wern't going to change their minds all that easily so he just agreed to the offer with a sigh and "Fine." as he crssed his arms over his chest.

*At dinner*

The three now soon to be thieves were now at dinner and to be perfectly honest, the crayons that Murray ate could be considered gourmet compared to the slop they served at happy campers orphanage. Sly guessed this was probably because the cooks that worked here didn't give a bald eagles tail feathers about kids so he just gave a bored sigh and moved the spoon around in his bowl, heck even Murray litterally had to force himself to swallow the food when he shoved it into his mouth. "Jeez dont they have anything good at this place?" Sly asked in a desperate voice as his stomach growled but he was completely unwilling to eat the disgusting slop he was being given. Bentley got a cautious look as he rubbed the back of his head and said "Well yeah , you see some times the staff here make cookies but Miss Puffin always takes them for herself and keeps them in a jar in her office." Bentley said as Murray instantly looked like he was day dreaming about the cookies. "Murray? Are you okay buddy?" Sly asked as he waved his hand in front of Murrays face for any kind of response until Bentley said "Don't worry he's fine but let me tell you it gets really annoying when he mumbles about the the things in his sleep." Bentley said as a matter of factly.

Almost as if it was meant to be Sly instantly got an idea as he turned to both his friends with his apithany. "Hey, why don't we take a shot at stealing them?" Murray immediately snapped out of his daydream with rapid nods to show he was in but Bentley wasn't so sure, "Well I don't know it seems kind of risky." said the nervous turtle as he thought about it. "Awe come on Bentley you said you want to become a thief and what simpler way to train than by stealing cookies?" Sly asked with a hopeful expression. Finally Bentley gave a defeated sigh and replied "Well, I guess I should have seen this coming when I said I wanted to help a thief in training." Bentley said with a shrug. "Now youre talking buddy! Let's get a plan together to get that jar." Sly exclaimed as both of his friends smiled and nodded before Bentley said "I have to warn you though Sly, some kids have tried to get into the office in the middle of the night but they always got caught by scary John." "Scary who?" Sly asked his reptillian buddy as his friends both shuddered and Murray explained who scary john was, "Scary john's one of the creepiest people you will ever meet Sly, he always goes to Miss Puffin's office to clean it in the middle of the night so he won't bother her." Murray finished.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to find a way to get to the cookies before scary john gets there." Sly said happily. Bentley with a sudden feeling of confidence replied "Okay lets get back to the room and get a plan together."

Sly and Murray nodded as they all headed out of the dining hall to work on a plan for their very first heist. What our three favorite orphans did not realise was that Jacob and Sandra had been listening in on their conversation about halfway through and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to get that stupid Cooper kid in trouble as they rushed to Miss puffin's office to tell her what they had just heard.

The two devils knocked on Miss Puffin's door as she opened the door with a slightly irritated look on her face. "What do you two need because Im very buisy at the moment." Miss Puffin asked with her arms crossed. "Miss Puffin, Bentley, Murray and that Sly Cooper kid are planning to steal the cookie jar from you office." Jacob straight up said. "You two, thats ridiculous I know Sly is from a family of thieves but Bentley and Murray are too well behaved to pull a stunt like that. You probably just misheard them, now like I told you before I am very busy so I would appreciate it if you let me get back to work. "Miss Puffin said sternly as she closed the door leaving the two kids slackjawed as they both vowed that no matter what they were going to get this Sly Cooper kid in trouble somehow.

*Back with the gang*

Sly Bentley and Murray were back in their room and had decided who would be doing what for the quote unquote, *heist*. The three of them had all decided that since Bentley was the smartest out of the three of them it would be his job to get a plan together. As Bentley was using some crayons to get a plan together he noticed that one of them was missing and he facepalmed when he heard Murray chewing something, "Murray, how many times have I told you not to eat the crayons?" Bentely asked annoyed that his friend never seemed to listen when he clearly told him not to eat the crayons while Sly just sat there trying to hold in his laughs at the scene before him.

After finally finishing the plan the three friends were confident that there plan was going to succeed. When it was bedtime Sly obiously had trouble getting to sleep because he was too excited about the fact that on the very next night he would be pulling off his very first heist, deep down inside he was hoping that the heist would go well enough for his dad to be proud of him when he is watching over him but he eventually managed to doze into a deep slumber.

**Well that chapter was certainly the longest so far and now we have the Cooper gang's first ever heist to look forward to in chapter 5. By the way expect to see a lot more of Jacob and Sandra in the future they have it out for the Cooper gang in this story Sly in paticular, why? I'll explain that later.**


	5. First ever heist and shocking news

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 5 of growing up and I want to point something out before I start this chapter, if you saw the part in the 3rd chapter where Jacob and Sandra said francs ignore that and just pretend they said dollars , the orphanage is in the U.S not Paris but I got into a conversation with a friend at school about the French currency and it distracted me, just thought I should get that out of the way so no one gets confused.**

The team had spent the entire day coming up with a plan and tonight was the night they would pull it off. As part of the plan Sly snuck into Miss Puffin's office when she had left for a few minutes and hid in the trash can and waited until night time when Miss Puffin left to go to bed. Sly waited until night time like Bentley had told him to and when the time came jumped out of the can and started stretching glad that he was out of the cramped space.

Sly then started looking around and saw the cookie jar on the top of the shelf, Sly then pulled out a cup with a string on the end that Bentley had strangely named a *cupunicator* and asked into it "Bentley this is Sly, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can Sly, my new invention is working perfectly, just find a way to get the cookies and we can get out of here as planned, but be careful Sly you don't have much time until scary John comes into clean the office." Bentley said from outside the window. Murray was sat on the getaway trike and was ready to make a hasty getaway if he needed to with Bentley sitting on a wagon hooked to the back. Sly did just that and started walking around the room trying to find a way to get up the shelf when he noticed the lamp and got a smirk on his face as he walked over to it and started dragging it over to the shelf. When that was done he pulled out his cupunicator again and said "Okay Bentley everythings in position."

"What!? You don't have the cookies yet!? Hurry Sly we're almost out of time!" Bentley yelled worriedly as Murray started worrying that they would not get the cookies after all. Sly didn't seem to be paying attension though as he jumped up onto the desk and went to the other end to get a running start and leaped off grabbing on to the switch and swinging on to the shelf with one statement flooding through his mind, "This isn't as easy as Dad made it out to be." Sly started climbing up the shelf and realised that the top of the shelf was alot highter than he originally thought it was. With enough perseverence Sly managed to get to the jar when he heard Bentley saying "We're out of time Sly! Just forget the cookies and get out of there while you still can!"

Sly suddenly heard the doorknob turning and nervously asked "Um, is that you guys at the door?" "No Sly, we're still outside the window, that must be scary John." Bentley answered as the colour instantly drained from his face and Murray immediately started to panic when he heard his amphibian friend say this yelling "Scary John!? Don't worry Sly I'll get you out of there!" With that said the rotund hippo immediately started pedalling as fast as he could dragging the cupunicator along.

The next thing Sly knew he was suddenly getting dragged along by the string on the cupunicator as the door opened revealing a very cheesed off looking German shephard standing in the doorway holding a broom yelling "Orpans out of bed!? Miss Puffin is going to hear about this you little terrors!"

As Sly was pulled out of the window Murray asked "Bentley how do you stop this thing!?" "I would reccomend the breaks but I was planning to put them in next week!" Bentley yelled while also managing to get embarrassed as the three amigos slammed into a near by tree as Sly finally came to the ground and got a face full of dirt. Sly Bentley and Murray all got up feeling as if they were about to empty the contents of their day as Sly said "Man we sure were lucky." To which Bentley gave an "are you serious" look and replied "Lucky? Sly, we didn't get the cookies, our first heist was a complete disaster."

Sly pretended to look confused and said "Oh you mean these?" while taking off his hat to show that it was filled to the brim with cookies leaving both of his friends slackjawed and Murray asking "How did you get them Sly?"

"I just snatched all of them before scary John came into the room." the raccoon said as a matter of factly as the three of them enjoyed their prize.

That night marked the formation of one of the greatest criminal gangs ever to come into existance, the Cooper gang.

*The next morning*

The newly formed Cooper gang were sat in Miss Puffin's office as the blue bird herself sat at her desk with her arms folded and looked at the three of them with a stare as if she was trying to turn them to stone. "So John, can you tell me what exactly happenned last night?" The orphanage head asked as she turned to the janitor and he replied "I was coming into the office to clean like I usually do and when I opened the door I saw that raccoon kid standing on top of the bookshelf next to the cookie jar and when I looked out the window I saw that his friends over here were helping him."

Miss Puffin looked at the three of them as they told her the exact same thing as she gave them an ashamed look and said "Sly Cooper I expect this from a child from a family of thieves but, Bentley and Murray I'm suprised at you."

After she said that the door opened and a person Sly knew all too well opened the door and walked in. The look on Diego Fox's face showed he was more than a little interested in knowing what exactly the three thieves had done to get in trouble. When Miss Puffin informed him he immedaitely let out a sigh, Diego was afraid this would happen, even after everything that had happened Sly still wanted to become a thief and fearing the answer he got he asked "Well what do you three think about what you did last night?"

"That was the most fun I ever had in my life." Bentley replied as Murray said the same thing earning a smile from Sly. "I don't know kid helping the law can be pretty fun and it gets you far in life, Miss Puffin if you don't mind i'd like to talk to Sly with just the three of us in here." Diego said and asked Miss Puffin politely as she nodded and told Bentley and Murray to leave the room while Sly still sat in place. "Sly, why do you still want to be a thief?" The spanish police inspector said confusedly as Sly casually replied "I want to make my ancestors proud of me." Diego looked sort of annoyed and said "Look Sly, just because your ancestors were thieves doesn't mean you have to be one, you could help make a contribution to the world but you can't do that if you're a wanted criminal, I'll leave you to think about that until I come back."

Sly wanted to know why inspector Fox was so obsessed with preventing him from becoming a thief so as he walked out Sly followed him and asked him that.

"Well Sly, I was the cop that was assigned the task of capturing your father and I don't want to risk that happening to a person I can help." Diego told him seriously and Sly started yelling "But my dad never hurt anybody!" "That's not true Sly, your father once killed a man."

**(Gasp!) What does Diego mean Sly's dad once killed a man? Why did I suddenly decide to throw this in at the last minute? Will people actually like a plot twist like this? Tune in tomorrow to find out- same bat time- same bat channel.**

**No seriously though does this sound like an interesting twist? Even if it doesn't it's already here so I can't abandon it so sorry if youre pissed off about it. Next chapter is going to be the funeral of Conner and Kathryn causing Sly to beome more depressed than before as he refuses to believe what inspector Fox has just told him, oh I almost forgot, heres a funny story about this chapter, I actually got it done the night before i uploaded it today but the computer turned off before I had a chance to save it so I had to start the entire chapter again, It's almost as if a supernatural being doesn't like my stories, do you people like my stories? Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	6. Saying goodbye one last time

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 6 of growing up and a few things, if you didn't understand the bat time bat channel thing it was a reference to the 1960s batman show.**

Today was a serious day for Sly for one simple reason, today was the funeral of both his parents and Sly wanted to be there to say goodbye to the people who had cared for him all his life. Bentley and Murray had also decided to attend to be respectful. Miss Puffin drove the three of them to the church and of course not counting inspector Fox they were the only ones there. The priest himself was a dove and he didn't seem very happy that he was doing this because he was conducting a funeral for a person that stole for a living seeing as it went against the commandment thou shall not steal.

The three were walked into the church by Miss Puffin who had to stay there to make sure they didn't get into anytrouble as they walked into the room containing the two bodies. They were both in coffins that had been payed for by inspector Fox himself, Sly was still angry that the Spanish police man said his father had once killed someone but he didn't have all the details about it so he decided after the funeral he was going to get some answers.

Sly was so upset he barely listened as the priest got up as they took their seats and said "We are gathered here today to say our final goodbyes to Conner and Kathryn Cooper." After the dove finished talking Bentley turned to Sly and asked "Sly? Do you want to be alone with your parents one last time?" Sly gave a small nod as he walked over to the two bodies while everyone else walked out wout of respect for his wishes to be alone with his mum and dad for one more time. The coffins were still open so Sly was able to get a good luck at them, even with what the two of them went through the night they bit the dust they still looked peaceful. "Hi mum, hi dad, I made some new friends at the orphanage, they're really nice when you get to know them and one of them helped me get my cane back, I pulled off my first heist too. inspector Fox says you killed someone dad but I know you" Sly talked to them as if they were still alive as tears started threatening to fall, until this very moment Sly had not actually let it completely sink in that his parents had been taking from him but now seeing them in caskets he had no choice but to accept it, his parents were gone and they were never coming back no mater what. As the realisation finally sank in completely Sly did nothing to stop the tears that flooded down his face as he weeped loudly trying hard to keep himself from toppling to the floor in a fit of sobs. When they heard him crying Bentley and Murray walked in along with inspector Fox and Miss Puffin.

"Sly it's okay, I'm sure you parents are watching over you right now." Bentley said as he placed his hand on Sly's back and gave him a reassuring smile while Sly stopped crying and got himself straight as the undertakers picked up the coffins and brought them outside for the buerial as they all followed.

Sly just stood there quietly as the caskets were lowered into the graves and were bueried.

*After the funeral*

Sly and the gang were back at the orphanage and had changed out of their tuxes while Sly was tired because he was not getting enough sleep since the incident. Sly saw that inspector Fox was heading over to his police car and immediately rushed up asking "Inspector Fox, what do you mean my dad killed someone?" Diego sighed and answered "Well Sly, I was chasing after your father when he stole an expensive diamond and when one of the officers on my team tried to stop him and he hit him in the head with enough force that his skull cracked on impact and he was declared dead at the scene his name was Reginald Jones."

With that Diego got into his car and drove off leaving him to get forced to go to bed by Bentley and Murray to get some rest as he kept contemplating one thing.

Was inspector Fox telling the truth or was it just a sick way of trying to trick him?

**That's it for chapter six of growing up, do you think Diego was telling the truth or do you think he was just lying? Leave a reply in the comments to give me your opinion on the matter. Unitl next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 7 of growing up.**

The day after the funeral Sly was still contemplating what Inspector Fox had told him and looked at his cane not sure if he still wanted to keep it if it had been used as a murder weapon until he shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head as he kept saying the same thing over and over in his head, his dad would never kill someone. It was one of if not **THE** strictest rule that the Cooper clan followed, no matter what the circumstances it was absolutely forbidden for a Cooper to take a person's life criminal or not. The reason the Cooper clan cared so strongly about that rule was because unlike other criminals they followed a code of honour which had rules like only stealing from other criminals and Sly always heard his dad say he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he went against those morals. As Sly continued thinking Bentley and Murray walked in as they noticed Sly looked like he was having some emotional issues.

"Sly what's wrong?" Bentley asked as Sly just continued to look at his lap while his two friends walked over to his bed with concerned looks.

"I'm not sure I want to become a thief." Sly said completely out of the blue as Bentley and Murray both stopped dead in their tracks.

"What? Sly why the sudden change of heart?" Bentley asked as Sly looked up from his lap.

"What if Inspector Fox wasn't lying and my dad really did kill a police officer? I don't want to become a thief if I might end up doing the same thing." Sly answered as Bentley gave a frustrated sigh and walked right up to Sly.

"Okay Sly, look Inspector Fox may have said that your dad killed someone but did he tell you when it happenned? Did he tell you where it happenned?" Bentley asked sternly as Sly moved back a bit to get some space.

"Well, no but-" Sly didn't get a chance to continue when Murray decided to get involved.

"And do you know why he didn't tell you that stuff Sly? Because he probably lied to you." The pink rotund hippo said as Sly looked at how serious both of them looked.

At that moment something almost seemed to click in Sly's brain as he realised what Bentley had said actually made sense, Inspector Fox hadn't gone into much detail about what his father had supposedly done. Before any of the gang could say anything else the loud speaker outside the room suddenly came to life and Miss Puffin's voice could be heard over it. "Can Sly Cooper please come to my office?" The puffin's voice on the loud speaker said as Sly and his friends started wondering what Miss Puffin could want.

Instead of saying anything Sly just walked out the door and made his way to Miss Puffin's office. When he got there he opened the door and saw Miss Puffin sat behind her desk with two adult wolf's sat in front of it with Sly instantly knowing what was going on here. When the three of them saw Sly come in Miss Puffin was the first to speak.

"Oh Sly you're here good. These two are Mr and Mrs Copper and they've said they're very interested in adopting you." The head of the orphanage said as Sly gave a slight frown. Was she being serious? The wolves both got up and bent down to look at Sly and introduce themselves.

"Hi Sly, I'm Harold and this is my wife Linda, we heard how about what happenned to your mum and dad and we thought you would probably want a family to take care of you." The male wlf said as Sly noticed how nice the couple were and felt kind of bad knowing he was instantly going to say no to their offer.

"Sorry no thanks." Sly said blankly as the smiles left their faces and were replaced with dissapointed frowns as they both gave understanding nods to him as they went back to Miss Puffin.

"Well it was worth a shot, it was nice meeting you Miss Puffin." Linda said sadly as the two of them walked out of the room.

"Okay Sly, you can go now." Miss Puffin said casually to Sly as he did just that. Sly got to the other side of the hallway but then heard a car pulling up next to the orphanage and looked out the window to see Inspector Fox getting out of his police car in his trench coat and cap that Sly had seen him wearing every time they met (Try thinking a fox version of Zenigata from Lupin III)

When Inspector Fox got to the front door Sly quickly hid and saw him walk into Miss Puffin's office and being the curious child he was walked over to the door and placed his ear against it to hear what the two of them were saying.

"Oh Inspector Fox. What can I do for you?"

"Miss Puffin, can you keep a secret?"

"Well that depends, what's this secret of yours?"

"When I told Sly his father killed someone I was lying."

*Flashback*

It was a night like any other. The moon was shining, the street lights were buzzing gently and it was relatively peaceful. That peace was broken however by a voice yelling. "Freeze Cooper!" Diego shouted loudly with his orange shock pistol as Connor Cooper turned around holding a sack filled with treasures over his shoulder and twirling his cane around in his other hand while just standing there with the cocky grin he was famous for.

"Alright Cooper, theres no where to run, just drop the sack and give up peacefully." The interpol inspector ordered sternly as the raccoon pretended to look confused.

"Sorry Diego give up isn't in my dictionary." Connor said as he slammed the bottom of his cane on the ground producing a massive cloud of smoke allowing Connor to make a break for it. With Diego still hot on his tail Connor stopped to take a quick breath and placed the sack down with a smile showing what he planned on doing with a small proportion of it.

"Even with just a few items from here I should be able to get Sly that NES he wanted for his birthday." Connor said until he noticed Diego was closing in on him again with another officer next to him and started off again.

Diego was for lack of a better word, livid, Cooper was about to get away agian like every other time. What Diego didn't notice was that his rookie partner Reginald Jones had decided to run across a plank to get to him but it ended up giving out under his weight casuing him to go falling from the building as he could be heard screaming until a thud was heard. When Diego went to see if he was alright he saw that Reginald was lying motionless on the ground as Connor kept running until he was off in the distance.

*End flashback*

After hearing the entire converstion Sly was ecstatic, his father hadn't really killed someone. The celebration was short lived as Sly suddenly heard the doorknob turning.

**And with that chapter 7 is brought to a close and as always plase leave a review. Until Next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


End file.
